What if edward never came back?
by iloveyou390
Summary: I AM TEAM EDWARD


**The verry big title that is realy big **

**summary****:**

everyone know when edward cullen leaves bella in the forest right. well and also that the reason that edward was even going to the valtori to be "exicuted" was because rosile told edward that bella jumped off of a cliff and that she was dead. but thats because alice's vision did not show bella being saved. well what if rosile kept her mouth shut? and edward didnt call the house? and after alice left? youll just have to see what I think should happen. (i am 100 percent TEAM EDWARD) bellas point of veiw.

**chapter one the begining****:**

i was thinking about edward again. but im going to the movies tonight with jake to see " I'm still not looking". being with jake always makes me smile so i think ill have fun. but well i dont know maybe i should cancel. it was supose to be a group thing but eric is on a date with angela and jessica is on a date with mike. so if i went it would be just me and jake. but than again its not like i hate him i mean he's my best friend. well ok well ill see what he thinks. I'm in my truck driving to Jake's to see what he thinks about the movie thinks. when i pulled into the drive the gravel made a rumble sound that iv always loved. As i open the door to the truck getting out it makes a soft innocent little squeak. When im out of the car Jake comes up and gives me a big hug. "How long does it take you to get ready Luca" he said finally releasing me from his hug. by the way Luca is a nickname that Jake has always had for me ever sense we were kids. "sorry i took the long way" i told Jake in the natural I'm sorry way. "Jake i just found out that if we go to the movies it will be just me and you" i told him in a caushis way. "why" he asked. "well jessica and mike are on a date with each other. and eric and angela are doing the same so." i said. than he said something i never expected. "so do you still want to go?" he asked me on a date! i think. so being clever. "do you?" i asked. "ya i do" he said. when we got there and into the movie it was darker than i thought. once the movie stated the tence feeling begain. everytime i would look to the left Jakes hand was on the arm rest open so that if i wanted i could hold it. and than in the movie the guys girlfriend came up and than started making out. oh and so did every cuple in the movies. so i took Jake up his unspoken offer. i reaced down and held his hand. he looked at me and smiled. i was so nervice. especually when he started to slowly lean in. he leaned and leaned until he was right in my face. so i started to lean in too until our lips finally met. it was so different from what i was used to. he was actually warm. and as he opened his mouth i was debating wether i wanted to french or not. but we all know i said yes. i mean not literally but i went with it. so i let his tounge slip into my mouth and conect with mine. and some were in there i let me do what i was dying to do the whole time he was kissing me. i let my tounge move into his mouth. we were making out in the movies. i was so happy. after the movie we decided that ment we were dating. so now we are a happy cuple.

**Chapter 2: Leaving town**

So we where hanging out at his house doing homework sense it is monday. and i have to do math page 367 # 1-59, science i had to work on my project that is due friday its a science fair so yea, social studys i have to study for bench mark (which are tommarow!) and thats all my homework. but that will all take me about 1 1/2 hours. when we get to his house and get out of the car and meet in the drive way he puts his arm around me and than leans in for another kiss. we stand there kissing for about 10 or 15 minites. yea until we were rudely interupted by you geussed it his dad. "you two done yet i'v been standing here watching you for at least 5 minutes now" "yea i geuss thanx dad" jake said that in a thanx-alot-dad kind of way. we walked in slowly his arm still wrap around me but tighter this time. but i saidly did not come here for home work or romance. today i came here to tell him some bad news. well here it goes. after we sat down and stated home work. "j-jake?" i stutered when i said that. "yea whats up you look kind of sad" "umm i have to leave town" there i finally said it. but now having to tell him why and dealing with his sadness will be a world full of hell. "F-for how l-long?" aww he said that so cute and i just want to lean in and kiss him over again but i have to tell him the truth. "2 weeks" i told him. it feels so good to get that out. thank god i have courage. " for what?" he really had to ask that. i was so happy. then those horrifying word came spilling out of his mouth. i cant tell him. he would be crushed. but i have to. OK here it goes. " My grandmother died." i lied. i had to. you can't blame me can you? " your lieing to me" omg he knows me to well. " i'm sorry i can't tell you. " i can't. i'm not lieing. " why not " i don't want him to know. why can't he see that? " BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD BE TRAPED FOREVER "


End file.
